A Darkness Shadowing The Light
by Fleur du Destin
Summary: A strange boy shows up and seems to be interested in Marianna. What is the dark power that seems to be encircling him? Rated T for safety.
1. A Presence of Death

Just so you know this takes place a few years later (maybe 20 years after Breaking Dawn).

These are different Characters than in the book, except those characters may be mentioned.

Disclaimer: Don't own the twilight series even though that would be wicked awesome...

Anyways!

Chapter:

Chapter 1:

There was a different air in the vampire world since the Cullen's had reasoned with the Vulturi. Rules stayed the same, but no one had looked at our 'leaders' the same anymore. There was more fear that if you even stepped out of line once... well lets not explain the details of that idea, I will just say that the end result would be very painful.

There was going to be a revolt soon, and I hadn't decided anything. To fight or not to fight. But why? I had nothing to fight for. I was alone, I had always been alone, and I had never been loved. That is why I chose to go to school, I blame the Cullen's for that idea and for my diet. After I found we didn't have to be feared and we could live in peace, there was no other choice.

Yet school, that was idiotic. Yes I was beautiful, and yes I didn't crave humans, but seriously am I that fearful?

Unlike the Cullen's I chose somewhere not as gloomy; I live in the northern part of Florida. It's a really good thing that the hole town has a covering of trees, and if it doesn't there are the trusty hoodies and the lovely tinted windows (which is kind of illegal, so I try to use my non tinted cars whenever possible, which would be pretty much everyday, because it rains almost every day).

Today though, was very sunny. I worked out a system with the school, that if I "became ill" (was way too bloody freaking sunny), then I would do my school work on the laptop. Even though said plan was in place, I decided to go to school today. Why? Because I am an idiot.

It was when I first saw him. Tan and toned to perfection (well almost), the new kid.

I sat in the hall against my locker trying to think of how many days it would be until I graduated, let us see... there is the rest of sophomore year, junior year, then senior year. There was only three weeks left of sophomore year, then it was time to be locked up in the house for the summer. As I was thinking all of this, footsteps echoed down the hall. It was a different sound than the ones I had heard before in this school. I looked up and saw the black haired boy walking down the hall. His eyes were a gray that reminded me of death. His smell was one of menace, it was not the smell of humans, the ones that I used to crave so much when I was a younger vampire; and I had never been afraid of a human, but was he really a human? His black hair was swept into his face, which gave him an over all colder presence.

He stopped and bent down right next to me. I turned back to staring at the wall. I heard him shift his weight towards me.

"Hey." His voice would have sent shivers down my spine had I not been able to keep still so well. It was thick with coldness that was colder than my skin.

"Hello." I say in my soft melodic voice.

He fumbled with his locker combonation. I sighed, "Do you need help?"

"That would be lovely." He said with what sounded like sarcasm. He tried the code again and failed.

"Just let me help." I comment with a hint of anger in my tone.

He slid out of the way. "So pushy aren't we?"

I opened his locker easily then got up. "You're welcome." I snap.

"Wait." He scrambled to his feet. "I'm Daren Carter." He held out his hand, which I checked to see if one he had any cuts on his wrist and black nail polish. Which he didn't. OK, so he isn't goth or emo. Why else would his aura seem so dark?

I shook his hand before two seconds went by. I loved being able to think fast all the time, it made me feel smart. He flinched when his hand touched my frozen skin.

"Pleasure." I let go and stalked off to class smirking. Even though that boy was a little annoying, I had to admit that his style was impressive. A black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, and black converse, which was so much nicer than the others around.

I sat in the back corner, the darkest part of the classroom, next to the only empty desk.

The teacher took roll. "Billy?"

"Here."

"Mark?"

"Yeah?" Giggles erupted from the class.

A boy walked in a coughed.

"Oh, class this is our new student."

"Crap!" I hissed under my breath. I shrunk lower into my chair.

"Child, what is your name again?" The aging woman uneasily shifted her weight.

"Daren." He smirked at her.

She pointed to the only empty seat. DID I MENTION THAT WAS NEXT TO ME!

"Marianna Warren?"

I put two of my fingers up and waved, really it was more like a salute, but it's a wave none the less.

A note flew in front of my face and I turned to face with the person who threw it. Daren smiled... grinned evilly at me. I opened the note and glarred at the words writen there: "Aww such a pretty name you have."

I scribbled quickly, for a human, saying: "What the hell? You have mental problems right?" I gave him the note and he once again threw it to me.

"I was just trying to be polite."

"I'm so sure you were." I rolled my eyes and handed over the note. The bell rang, and I hurried out of the room.

Thank you bell. Thank you for saving me from torture.

--

Ok so that was my first chapter... yay!

Umm thanks.

LAL (Loves A Lot)

Fleur


	2. The Warm Touch

Chapter:

Chapter 2:

- Daren's POV -

She was remarkably pretty. Marianna outshined every girl in the school with her radience. Her brown hair was accented with red. Her golden eyes seemed to be filled with mystery. She was wearing a black and blue sweater with a black tank top underneath, her black jean skirt was paired with black and dark blue striped stockings, and black converse. Marianna held herself with an air of royalty, which some probably mistook as arrogance, but there was something different about her that separated her from all the snobby stuck up girls. I think she is alone, so she comes off as stand off-ish so people won't see her suffering inside.

She sat on the floor next to her locker, leaning her head against the door, and looking off into space. So I walked over and sat next to her. She didn't even flinch.

It was during lunch and the halls were empty except for us, and so I thought that she might respond this time.

"Umm, hey." I whisper. She turns around slightly. "Are you okay, Marianna?"

"Please, do not call me that." She said, despair deep in her voice. Her eyes clouded over and it looked like she was going to cry, but she didn't. It was torture watching this scene play out before me.

"I am sorry." I look away awkwardly. I can't believe I am here aplogizing to some girl I don't even know because I said her name. This girl is psycho, and yet I can't leave her alone. It's like I have some magnetic pull towards her.

"It's not your fault. No one knows what happened and no one cares to listen either. I'm just the freak that no one cares about."

"Please. Please, do not say that." I touched her shoulder. I shuddered, not because it was cold or extremely hot like the humans around it was warm, it was normal. Her skin was like mine except she was a little less tan. She turned around and gaped at me.

"Who are you?" She mouthed. Then she shook her head, "What are you?"

--

This is a short chapter, I know. Sorry.

I'm writing the next chapter right now so... yeah.

LAL (Loves A Lot)

Fleur


	3. Being Prepared

Chapter:

Chapter 3:

- Marianna's POV -

He felt ... warm. He isn't a vampire though! Look at his eyes, he can't be! What is he then?

I got up. I had to get away. What if the volturi found out? Think of how much trouble I would be in, and what would they do to him? Why would I care what happens to him?

I walked into the office and found a blond haired woman sitting at the desk. She was reading a book and wasn't paying attention. I cleared my throat and she jumped.

"Afternoon young lady." She said in a hoarse voice.

"Hello, ma'am." I say sweetly.

"What do you need?"

"Well I wasn't feeling to well and I was wondering if you could sign me out for the rest of the day." I say trying to make my voice sound quiet and sickly.

"Sure." She wrote something on a clipboard.

I walked out of the door and saw Daren leaning up against a tree.

"Stalker." I say under my breath.

"I'm not a stalker." Daren says barely audible to human ears.

"Just go away." I walked towards the parking lot to get in my black Aston Martin DBS, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I hissed at him. "Leave me alone!"

"Look I'm not trying to hurt you."

I ripped my hand from his grip. "Then go away and just disappear and never come back." I continued to walk towards my car.

"I can't." He sighed, and that made me stop in my tracks.

"Why is that?" I growl at him.

"I can't tell you." He mumbled.

"You're starting to freak me out." I take a step back. I need to get away from him; there is something sinister about him, something that scarred me more than a death sentence by the volturi.

"I'm sorry." His deep voice echoed in my head. His mouth had not moved. This guy had a special ability, which meant he had to be something like me, right?

I turned and ran to my car fumbling with the $2,000 keys. "Open, OPEN! Oh come on please open!" I think to myself.

The car door finally opens and I shove the keys in and drive off. By the time I got on the main road I had hit top speed at 191 mph. I was home in less than five minutes, and I lived ten miles from the school. I ran (at my actual speed, not acting human at all anymore) into my house and pulled down the metal coverings over all the windows and doors.

I headed up the stairs to the room where the walls were covered in a purple velvet. I sat on the white chaise in the middle of the room to take off my shoes.

I looked towards the back wall where it was hidden by my racks of clothes that rotated when you pressed the button on the remote. I grabbed an all black outfit and a black hat, in which I put my hair up into.

If someone was going to come after me, then I had these two things in mind: I wasn't going to be seen, and they wouldn't make it out alive. Because for some reason, I knew that whoever Daren really was it was going to cause me harm in the end.

--

Well... how was that chapter?

I would love reviews *hint hint*

Haha :D

LAL (Loves A Lot)

Fleur!


End file.
